Buck's Heart and Mind
by NothatRose
Summary: Someone taught Buck that he should always put his heart and mind in everything that he do. The third in my Running Buck and Song BIrd series.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. I apologise for not replying personally to your reviews. Naughty me. Real life was one thing but another was because **DayDreamer P** posted a question in my review which was, "How much "action" do Buck and Song Bird get, actually?"

Well, I couldn't be so mean as to let her wonder and have sleepless nights over it, right? I hope this next ff explains it. Enjoy Everyone!

Thank you** brankel1, rororogers, , mariel123, CindyPio, rmg1731209, signefalls, DayDreamer P and hpsupernaturalfan** for your reviews.

**Summary** : The different sides of Buck by being around the people he loves and who loves him.

**Disclaimer** : I don't care that I do not own The Young Riders. But could I borrow Lou for a day or two. I need her to teach me how to keep calm and not drool when around hotties. Specifically, Teaspoon's Boys.

**xox**

"Buck, no." Kid pleaded. "Buck, don't do it. No!"

His Kiowa friend gave him a signal to keep quiet and moved away.

"Buck. I'm telling you don't do it." Kid hissed but Buck ignored his warning." "Damn it! That is one stubborn …"

*Samson may be a mule but he is not stubborn." Ike signed as he came to stand beside Kid.

"I'm not talking about Samson." Kid rolled his eyes.

*Then who?* Ike frowned.

"That friend of yours." Kid pointed his chin towards Buck.

*Buck? Buck is not my friend.* Ike frowned.

"He's not?" Kid was surprised.

*No.* Ike gave Kid a cheeky smile. *Buck is my best friend and brother.*

"Ugh! That figures." Kid rolled his eyes. "Right, since you are his best friend and brother, maybe you want to stop him?" Kid pointed to Buck who was crouching behind a tree ready to pounce on his target.

Ike took in the scene before him and vigorously shook his head.

"What? Are you not doing anything? Aren't you gonna tell him to stop?" Kid pulled Ike's arm.

*For what?* Ike waved Kid's worry away with a flick of his wrist.

A scream broke through the otherwise quiet afternoon. Kid and Ike turned their heads to see Buck jumping over Emma's fence. He tripped and landed on his hands and knees. Hearing a cry of outrage behind him, he quickly got on his feet and started running towards the bunkhouse.

"Move away!" Buck shouted as he sped passed the stunned Kid but grinning Ike.

Another blur passed them, accompanied by a string of angry words in Kiowa. Kid and Ike could only understand the Running Buck part but they knew the rest would be colorful when translated into the White Man's language. Teaspoon, Jimmy and Cody emerged from the bunkhouse just in time to see Buck jumping off the porch and racing out into the open yard.

"What the devil is going on out here?" Teaspoon yelled.

"Buck wanted to ….." Kid started to explain but was interrupted by Song Bird yelling Buck's name followed by threats of what she'll do to him.

"That's some scary threats she got there." Kid said. "I hope Buck can run fast."

Buck was running in a zigzag manner across the dusty yard. He suddenly made a complete turnaround and headed back towards the bunkhouse with Song Bird missing him by just inches. He then started leaping over barrels, crates and fences to get to the back of the bunkhouse.

"Well," Having seen Buck's agility, Teaspoon cleared his throat, "Now we know that Boy there ain't called Running Buck for nothing."

The riders started sniggering but broke into a laugh when they heard Buck shouted.

"TEASPOON HELP ME!"

Their friend was still running and dodging away from a drenched Song Bird when he emerged from behind the bunkhouse with her hot on his heels. They could hear him calling for the Stationmaster as he jumped over the fences of the corral.

"Don't worry Son! You are doing just fine!" Teaspoon crossed him arms over his chest. "Just don't fall into that pig sty there!"

They watched as Buck avoided the muddy pen at the last minute before sprinting towards the barn.

"Running Buck!" Song Bird yelled as he ran towards the barn. "Running Buck! Stop running! You ..You … " she panted. "Don't think you can get away!"

She was about to jump over the corral fence like Buck just did but stopped and picked up a little rock instead. She took aim and threw the rock at Buck's feet. The rock hit its target and sent Buck flying into the barn. Innocent chickens flew out clucking in surprise.

A chorus of chuckles erupted from their audience as they huddled at the end of the porch.

"I'm gonna get you now you big bully!" Song Bird roared as she picked up her skirt and climbed over the fence.

"I LOVE YOU!" Buck shouted for all to hear from inside the barn.

**xox**

"Whoa!" Jimmy said, "Did he really shout what I think he did?"

"Now that is just low." Kid shook his head.

*Lover Boy, one. Lovesick Puppy? Zero.* Ike winked at Kid.

"Shut up." Kid muttered and elbowed Ike's rib.

"Two dollars says she will fall for it." Cody nudged Jimmy.

"You are on." Jimmy grinned.

"Let's see how smooth our Boy can be." Teaspoon drawled as he rested his elbows on each of Jimmy's and Cody's shoulders.

They all turned to watch the couple.

**xox**

"Grrraaggghhh!" The Kiowa girl growled as she halted at the top of the fence. "That's not playing fair!"

"So you forgive me?" Buck's head peeked out from the side of the barn door. He was making puppy dog eyes at her.

Song Bird glared at him. "You mean, for jumping out from behind the tree and scaring me?"

Buck nodded.

"And making me spill the whole bucket of water I was carrying onto my dress?" Her boyfriend nodded again and this time giving her one of his heart-melting smiles.

"You are not getting away with that smile of yours this time!"

"How about a back rub?" He offered in a voice that should be illegal outside the bedroom.

**xox**

"Should we be listening to this?" Kid whispered to the rest.

"Shhhh…. I'm trying to learn something here." Cody nudged Kid's leg. "Maybe you should be taking notes?"

Kid stuck his tongue out at his friend.

**xox**

Across the yard, Song Bird's heart faltered at the way he offered the back rub. But she tossed her hair off her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. "I should push you into a prickly bush!"

"If it means you taking the thorns out of my bare…"

Song Bird took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She refused to visualize her hands on his bare skin or his hands on hers. But at the sound of his next offer, she knew that nothing was going to save her from giving in.

"How about a foot massage?" Buck stepped out of the barn and strut towards her when she gave no response.

_Oh why? Why does he have to move like that?_ Song Bird asked herself as she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

"Song Bird?"

_No. No. Please don't use that voice._

When she kept still, he ventured close and drew circles on her knee. "You know how you love it when I do that to you."

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Please don't say it._

"Heart?"

_He said it._

"No tickling." She murmured as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'll do my best." At her warning glare, Buck added, "Ok. No tickling." Buck held out his arms. "Come on. Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Song Bird was still pouting when she placed her hands on his shoulders.

**xox**

"So that's how he does it. Smooth Buck, real smooth." Cody muttered to himself.

"Alright Boys, show's over. Let's give them couple some privacy."

"Better not too much privacy." Jimmy suggested. "Because I don't want to be walking in on them doing things on Emma's kitchen table when I go in there to fix dinner later."

Under the cool shade of the bunkhouse as the riders and Teaspoon turned to walk back inside, Cody smiled at Jimmy while holding his hand out, "Pay up Hickok."

**xox**

Buck was about to lift Song Bird down when she suddenly slapped his shoulder.

"You planned all this didn't you?"

"Planned? Planned what?"

"Getting my clothes all wet." She looked down at him from her perch. "So you get to take them off."

"Song Bird!" Buck gasped feigning shock. "How could you think such a thing? It wasn't my intention at all." Then he smirked and added, "But since you have suggested it, I don't see any reason not to."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Just help me down. I need to change before I fix dinner."

"Not without a kiss."

"Is that all you want?" Song Bird curled her lips impishly.

"Now who is not playing fair?" Buck pouted.

"Guess who started it?"

"How about I help you with dinner?" His hands caress her ankles.

"You helping me would mean no dinner." She arched her eyebrow at him. "Why do you think Emma paired Jimmy and me for kitchen duty?"

"I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"That would be more convincing if your hands are not moving up my thigh as we speak." She slapped his hands away. "Stop that! Stop touching me."

"Why can't I touch you?"

"Because.." She blushed.

"Song Bird?"

"What?" She refused to look into his eyes.

"Does this have any reason as to why you are a little cranky? Or why you keep groaning and rubbing your back? Because Kid said that whenever Lou…. OWWW!" He rubbed his arm where she pinched him.

"Running Buck! I don't believe you and Kid would talk about such things about Lou and me." She scolded.

"I didn't start it." He defended himself as he still rubbed his arm.

"But you still talked about it." She tugged his arm towards her lips and kissed the sore spot. "Baby." She called him and shook her head.

"But you love me, right?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I was curious. And I want to know how I can help to make you feel better."

"Why?"

"Because I love you? And I want to learn more about you? I also want to know, know..when…if..maybe I want to, erm.." he smiled shyly, "To one day, to have, a….a.. to make some ..you know.. babieswithyou? I don't mean now, as in today … Or tomorrow…. Or next week. One day, next time, when I and you, we, you know? When…when… the time is right? When we are ready to… you know?"

"Running Buck, you say the sweetest things." She sighed.

"And I don't like to see you cranky."

"I am going to ignore that last part or you would probably be sleeping with prickly needles in your bed tonight." She patted his cheek.

"I must remember not to rile you."

"Then why did you get me wet?"

Buck inched closer and rested his arms on her knees. "I thought you had a change of heart about what we talked about. You know, after that dream you had? I just wanted to lightened things up since you were seemed, cran.. I mean you're not your jovial self.

"I asked Kid if he has any idea why you were, you know, he said that it's probably the same reason as when Lou gets cranky." He glanced smiled nervously. "I figured just to make you jump. Just have a little fun. I didn't expect you to get wet." He glanced at her and offered, "Sorry?"

Song Bird cupped his jaw in her hands and tilted his face up to hers. "Did you mention something about giving me a back rub?"

"If a back rub is all you need….." He trailed as he spread his arms wide and shrugged his shoulders.

Song Bird giggled and leaned forward into his arms. "You said we don't have to make our babies today." She murmured teasingly against his lips.

"Stop teasing." Buck growled.

Song Bird captured his lips and let him catch her as she slid off the fence.

The sound of cloth ripping could be heard.

"Oh-oh!" Buck bit this lip when he saw what had happened.

"What? Oh No! My dress!" Song Bird cried in distress when she saw the tear on the back of the skirt. "You!" She poked a finger on Buck's chest.

"My Heart, I swear that I do dream of ripping your clothes off. But not like this!" Buck bent and peeked into her sulking face.

"Just let me get dinner ready." She said stiffly as she walked pass him with her hands clenched at by her side.

"You are getting cranky again aren't you?"

She marched back to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the main house.

"For that, you are the one fixing dinner tonight."

"What? No!" Buck argued and he dug his heels into the ground.

"Yes!" She gave him a mean stare. "Or I'll tell Emma what you did."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Fine." Buck relented. "But I am not putting on any frilly apron."

**xox**

"BUCK! SONG BIRD!"

Jimmy shouted their names as he made his way towards the main house to help Song Bird with dinner. He was praying that the couple was not doing anything other than talking. But just in case they were busy, Jimmy called out their name again. He was surprise when he saw them coming out of the house with the food in their hands.

"Hey Jimmy. Do you mind getting in there and bringing the apple pie over?" Song Bird called out to him.

"Sure."

"And the lemonade too." Buck added.

"You two fixed all this?" Pointing to the food they were carrying. "That's fast."

"Buck behaved." Song Bird winked at the gunslinger as they passed one another.

"You don't behave and there won't be any back rubs later." Buck replied as soon as Jimmy was out of earshot.

"I thought you like it when I don't behave." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Let's see how you behave when I sleep in my bed tonight." He smirked.

"But I'm sleeping in your bed!"

"Remember to keep your hands to yourself, Hot Dreamer." He blew her a kiss and walked ahead of her.

"Running Buck! You wouldn't!" She was aghast and stood rooted to the spot.

He mouth, "Behave." and walked into the bunkhouse.

_FLASHBACK_

_Emma had to go away for two weeks. For Song Bird's safety, Emma didn't like the idea of the young girl sleeping all alone in the main house. Buck had been away on the day she had to leave and she didn't want any of the other boys to be the one companying Song Bird in the house at night. The young Kiowa would probably have her scalp. To have Lou staying over every night would raise Teaspoon's suspicion. So she arranged for her young ward to stay in the bunkhouse with all the boys and Lou._

_Two nights later Buck came home late at night. He stepped into the bunkhouse and saw that everyone was in bed and asleep. Recalling a lesson learned from previous experience, Buck quietly called Jimmy's name. The gunslinger raised his head to acknowledge Buck's return and went back to sleep. The first time Buck came back late from a ride months before, Jimmy almost shot him for sneaking in._

_Since he had washed the dust off him in the barn, Buck quietly stripped down to his long johns pants and slipped into his bed. He immediately realized that he was not alone. He would have jumped out of the bed but a soft whisper of his name paralyzed him._

_Song Bird who was fast asleep in his bed subconsciously cuddled up to him. She snaked her fingers around his shoulder and adjusted her head to rest in the crook of his neck. She then threw her bare leg over his. The back of her knee angled and coddled his startled southern companion. Her hand roamed his chest before finally twining her fingers around his hair. With a sigh, her body lay heavy against him._

_Buck was exhausted from his ride. He was looking forward to a good rest. Having found Song Bird in his bed and then having her wrapped around him, his mind went far from resting. It didn't help at all when Song Bird's hand released her hold on his hair and slipped into his pants. She rested her palm on his hips. Her thumb caressed his skin while she slept. Buck wondered if the Spirits were putting him to a test or playing a joke on him._

_The next morning, Song Bird was dreaming that Buck had finally come home. They were in Teaspoon's sweat lodge. But instead of a fire pit, there was a pool in the middle of the grass covered floor. Song Bird was sitting on the edge of the pool with Buck's back resting between her legs. She was helping to soap the dust off his bare smooth skin._

_The water only made his skin more slippery and it allows her hands to glide down his body and explore its sinewy contours. She whispered her admiration for his body and how much she would love to kiss and nip every inch of it. It was two seconds before she put her words in action and attacked his neck. She purred with satisfaction upon hearing him groaned her name._

_But Song Bird was frustrated when Buck blatantly refused to let her take her clothes off. He kept pushing down her dress and even pulled a blanket to cover her. Her mew of protest was ignored. He kept calling her name as he kept pushing her dress down under the blanket._

_Not to be deterred, Song Bird wrestled him down onto the grass. She straddled him and grabbed fistful of his hair in each of her small hands and with a growl of a lioness, claimed his lips in a wild and intense kiss. Her passion fueled when she registered his response and felt his tongue mating with hers. She was triumphant that his hands has stopped pushing her dress down._

_She could hear chitter of raccoons and whistles of distant birds. Buck suddenly cursed and groaned as if in pain. It was confusing because she was the one who has a sharp knife held against her abdomen. She reached down between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the knife and tried to pull it off. A suppress and strangled voice from Buck calling her name alarmed her enough to finally woke her up from her dream._

_She opened her eyes to find them staring straight into Buck's dark, hot ones. He was breathing heavily. She felt her body moved in rhythm to his breathing as she lay on top of him. Her eyes followed the path of the sheen of sweat that covered his skin._

_Her gaze started at his brow, then his upper lip and lower to his chin. As if hypnotized, she followed the trail lower to his neck, chest and his abdomen. His shirt that she had on had risen to expose her breast and she felt them pressed against his hot skin._

_She was thankful that Buck had them under a blanket. But the feeling was short-lived when she was horrified to find that her fingers were still wrapped around an intimate part of him. Letting out a squeak, she quickly tried to get off him when she realized how intimate their position was._

_She didn't get far as Buck wrapped his arm tight against him and anchored her legs with his. He groaned when he accidentally flattened her soft curves against his hard and aroused body part, which thankfully she had released. Despite her struggling to get off him, he managed to keep a hold on the blanket that was threatening to expose their modesty._

_"Song Bird keep still." He commanded._

_"But..but…" she kept struggling against him. Her movements only made her more aware of her bare body against his. His shirt that she wore to sleep had ridden up higher than appropriate or decent. She only stopped when she heard Jimmy's voice._

_"What do you think Boys? Think I should just shoot Buck to help end his sweet misery?"_

_The chuckles and chortles around the room told her that under the blanket was where she was going to spend her day. She buried her face in Buck's chest and pulled the blanket over her head. She felt a few movements from Buck and then she heard the door opened and closed amidst whistles and howls._

_The blanket was lifted off her head and she looked up to see a smile greeting her. He gently fingered her hair off her face and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"Morning, my Heart." He whispered. "You alright?"_

_"I want to die." She groaned as her face blushed brightly._

_"Hey! No dying. I love you too much." Buck hugged her tight. "Besides, now that you are awake, how about showing me what your dream was all about? I love the kissing and nipping me all over. But the knife part almost killed me."_

_"Running Buck!"_

_His voice turned serious as he squeezed her possessively, "No way are you sleeping in any of these beds except mine."_

_"But.." she glanced around the room. "But what would they think of me now?"_

_"They see a beautiful, smart and sweet girl who makes their friend very happy and they love you for it."_

_"But…." She kept her gaze down._

_"They'll tease you but they mean no harm." He lifted her chin, "Alright, my Hot Dreamer?"_

_She opened her mouth to argue when Buck interrupted her with, "Where is my Welcome Home kiss?" and captured her mouth. Song Bird gave in to his kisses but soon started pushing him away._

_"What? What's wrong?" Buck frowned._

_"Nothing." She blushed. "It's just that, if we stay here any longer, our friends might think that…that..we are… me and you are…. You are…."_

_"That you are having your evil ways with me?"_

_"Buck!" She pinched him._

_"Oww!" He laughed. "Alright. You are worried that they might think that I am making love to you?"_

_She blush a deeper red and nodded._

_"My Heart, you know that's not going to happen until you are ready to bond with me." He started grinning. "As for them," He tilted his head towards the door, "Let them wonder." His eyes sparkled with mischief when he added, "Besides it is fun to see how it's driving Kid crazy."_

_He was chuckling but realized that Song Bird looked uncomfortable._

_"What is it?" He smoothed down the shirt over her back._

_"I'm sorry if I always make you ache." She glanced shyly at him. "Even now, I can feel you against me. I have seen the desire and want in your eyes. But you always stop even before I ask you. Do you how your touch on my body always makes me feel alive and leaves me wanting more? I believe it must be the same for you." She traced his brow. "Running Buck, I'm sorry …"_

_"Shhhh….." He kissed her eyes. "Listen to me. I love you and I will not do anything that you are not ready for…."_

_"No." She placed her finger on his lips. "You listen to me. I was going to say that I'm sorry I made you wait. But I don't want you to wait anymore." She blushed again as she waited for him to realize her meaning which surprisingly took longer than she expected. She urged by moving suggestively against him and whispering,"I want you."_

_"You mean now?" He choke._

_"I wish," She settled her hips more snugly on his. "But not with them just outside the door." She tilted her head and pouted towards the door._

_"Then stop moving like that, you wild cat!" He growled and slapped her bottom._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey. Song Bird. What are you still doing standing there?" Jimmy nudged her elbow with his. "Buck left you out here?"

"No. I was just…" she stopped when Buck came out of the bunkhouse and walked towards her.

"Hickok. Why are you keeping my girl out here? Can't you see she has that basket of biscuit in her hand?" He lifted the basket off her and gently guided her forward with his hand low on her back. He applied gentle pressure and rubbed her back gently as they walked side by side. "Come on. Let's eat. Hurry up Jimmy."

Looking at the couple as they walked into the bunkhouse, no one would believe if he told them how they were shouting and screaming while racing around the stationhouse a few hours ago. Laughing to himself, Jimmy followed them inside.

After the main course, they were having apple pie when Teaspoon complimented and thank Song Bird for the delicious meal.

"Buck did it." She answered.

"Really?" questioned the older man as he looked surprisingly at Buck.

His young rider simply shrugged his shoulders and gave a shy smile.

"You must be pulling my leg," Cody told Song Bird. "Buck didn't fix this."

"He did." Song Bird insisted. "And he puts in lots of love in it."

"Yes Son," Teaspoon rolled his eyes and kissed his own fingers, "This is truly a fine stew, I must say."

Buck, who went suddenly quiet, glanced at Song Bird who was sitting close beside him. He gave her a sad smile and she leaned to kiss his cheek.

Looking at the couple, the riders looked down at their plates before exchanging glances with each other. Sensing the suddenly quietness around the table, Buck and Song Bird shared a secret look. They then turned and smiled devilishly at their table companions.

"Oh-oh!" Kid muttered, "Just what kind of love did he put in it?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"You peel the vegetables. I'll just go up and change." Song Bird pushed Buck towards the kitchen and turned to head up the stairs._

_She had just taken a step when Buck wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him._

_"Running Buck." She warned._

_"Listen to me." He held her as his fingers slowly message her lower back. He felt her melt against him almost immediately. With his fingers still working their magic, he spoke to her softly. "I want you to go upstairs, change and rest a little bit. I'll take care of things down here. I'll call if I need help."_

_Giving him a suspicious look, Song Bird had to ask, "You are cooking?"_

_"I'll do what I can. As long as it's not burnt, they won't mind." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and turned her around. "Go."_

_"I love you." She whispered._

_"I love you too." He replied with a kiss at the back of her head. "Now go."_

_Almost an hour later, Song Bird was woken up by a knock on her door. "Heart? You awake?" She heard Buck's voice on the other side. "Can I come in?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hey," He called from the open doorway. "I need help."_

_"Sure." She got off her bed and took his offered hand._

_As they climbed down the stairs, a delicious aroma filled her nose. When they entered the kitchen, Song Bird saw a tray of uncooked biscuits laid on the baking tray and a big tray of apple pie resting next to it on the table. A pot was steaming on the stove. On the counter were a bowl of potatoes already mashed and a big jug of lemonade._

_Song Bird turned to look at her boyfriend. He had tied his hair in a ponytail. His sleeves were rolled all the way up to his elbows. He didn't have Emma's frilly apron on but he had tucked a towel to the front of his pants. He wore a worried frown on is brow and was biting his lips when she laid her hand on his arm._

_"You made all this?" She reached up and wiped away a smudge of flour off his cheek. "That is so sweet Running Buck."_

_"Didn't I say I'll do what I can?" He replied shyly. "Anyway, I still need your help."_

_"With what?"_

_"I'm not sure how hot the oven should be for me to put in the biscuits and pie. Should I put butter or cream in the potatoes? How much sugar should I add to the lemonade?" He glanced around and added, "Maybe you want to taste the stew first?"_

_Song Bird picked up a spoon and tasted the stew. She rolled her eyes._

_"What?" Buck panicked. "Too much salt? Too much water? Too much pepper? It is horrible isn't it?"_

_"It's delicious." Song Bird assured him with a hand on his chest. "I love it."_

_Buck went quiet and turned away._

_"My Heart?" Song Bird stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"_

_Buck sighed and closed his eyes._

_"Baby, what is it?" Song Bird cupped his face in her small hands. "Running Buck?"_

_When Buck raised his eyes to look at her, she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She hugged him tight. "Shhh… you don't have to tell me if it you don't want to."_

_He hugged her back and they stayed that way for a few minutes. He squeezed her a moment before releasing his hold. It was his turn to cup her face and rest their foreheads together._

_"Help me with the food and I'll tell you while we wait for the biscuits and pie?"_

_She nodded and kissed him softly._

_Later, Buck sat adjacent to her at the kitchen table. He reached for her hand and he started playing with her fingers._

_"A few days before my Mother died, I wanted to make her some stew so that she will be strong like before. You know how old I was when she died right?"_

_"Six?"_

_"Yes. I have always watched her cook and I thought I could do it just like her. From her bed, she asked what I was doing and I told her that I wanted to cook for her. She was very weak but she got up and helped me to prepare it. I told her that I was big enough and I want to do it myself. She laughed and hugged me. She promised that she will only watch._

_"I remember the expressions on her face as I added things in the pot. But as promised she only watched. When it was cooked she poured it into two bowls. One for me and one for her. I watched as she ate it. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She said it was delicious."_

_"It must have been really good." Song Bird asked with excitement._

_"No. it was horrible." Buck replied with a sad face. "I was so disappointed. But Mother pulled me to her and told me that it didn't matter what it taste like. It was my heart and thoughts that I put in it that makes it wonderful and delicious. She said I should always put my heart in whatever I do. And don't ever give up on anything so easily._

_"The night before she died, I told her that Red Bear had taught me how to fish. I said I'll catch the biggest fish the next day for us to share. She cried. I thought that it was because I boasted that I was becoming a man and she was afraid that I might leave her. She told me to be careful and to always take care of myself. I must give all I have to survive. She said to remember the happy times that we shared whenever the going gets tough for me. And she will always be proud of me._

_"The next morning before I left for the river, she hugged and kissed me. She made me promise to always remember what she had taught me. I came back later with not the biggest fish as I wanted. In my heart, I knew my Mother will still be proud of me. Red Bear caught me just before I entered our teepee to say that our Mother has died._

_"I never get to show her my catch. I never get to see her smile proudly at me. I never get to say I love her. I never get to say good bye. "_

_Song Bird got off her chair and slipped into Buck's lap and held him close. His body shook as he tried very hard not to cry but as soon as he felt Song Bird's arms around him, he could not hold it any longer._

_She held him till he finally stopped crying. She would have held him longer but she knew that the biscuits and pie needed her attention. Reluctantly, she wiped away her own tears before coaxing his face off her neck with tenderness that he deserves._

_"Will you be alright my Heart?" She wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry but I need to take the biscuits and pie out."_

_He nodded. She placed a kiss on his cheek and got off his lap. Buck got up and start to tidy up the kitchen._

_As she prepared the food to bring over to the bunkhouse, Song Bird realized that Buck was still very quiet. She pulled him to stand beside her._

_"Hey. Your stew is really good." She told him as she placed the biscuits in a basket._

_"I had some practice." He shrugged._

_"Why didn't you volunteer to cook when Emma is not around?" When he didn't respond, Song Bird turned to find that he had moved away and was staring out the window. "Running Buck?"_

_"It's too painful." He whispered._

_"Reminds you of your Mother?" Song Bird rested the side of her face against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"Yeah." His reply was soft and sad._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For what?" Buck released her arms off him and turned around._

_"For making you cook. For bringing you back the sad memories."_

_"It doesn't matter." He kissed her nose. "Anyway, I was doing it for the people that I love"._

_Song Bird realized that he still looked so sad, as he leaned back against the counter._

_"Hey." She plucked his shirt buttons playfully._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"_

_Buck let his eyes gaze the features of the girl in front of him. Raising his hand, he tenderly traced the side of her face. "Don't leave me." He whispered._

_"I won't." She captured his hand and placed a kiss in his palm. "I'll never leave you on my own free will." She hugged him tight and vowed against his heart. "I promise."_

_"BUCK! SONG BIRD!"_

_The couple reluctantly broke away from their embrace but not before sharing a gentle kiss._

_"Come on. You ready to feed the small army?"_

_Song Bird was relieved to see the sadness had vanished from his eyes. He placed the basket of biscuit in her arms. Picking up the pot of stew and the bowl of mashed potatoes, he gave her a quick kiss and a promise of a back rub before ushering her out of the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Two weeks later..**

"Mmnnnnn.. Running Buck you are hurting me."

"I'm sorry Heart. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Yes. No. Just.. just be gentle."

"I am being gentle. But I have to push it in a little deeper."

"I think it is too big to push in. Don't you have another?"

"Song Bird, you know this is the only one I have."

"I'm going to bleed aren't I?"

"Probably, just a little."

"What if…"

"Heart?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then, I want you to close your eyes and let me do this. I'll be quick. Now close your eyes."

"You better not….. Eeeoouucchhh!"

"There it's done!"

"Oww! Ouch!. That hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you know we have to take that wood splinter out of your finger."

"I know. But do you really have to use that big pin?"

"Would you rather I use my knife?"

"And slice my finger off?"

"Would I do such a thing?"

"No. Hey."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come here. I need to wrap your finger."

"Are you still going to teach me how to carve an eagle?"

"Yes. But first let's get this finger wrapped. Then we'll go to the woodpile and look for another piece of wood."

"Why can't we use this one?"

"You broke the wing, Heart."

"I wouldn't if you hadn't nagged at me."

"I didn't nag at you. I was only telling you to be careful."

"And to watch my hand. And to mind my knife. And to grip the wood. And to not hold it too low. Or hold it too high. Or too tight. You nagged, Running Buck. You sounded exactly like Pure Dove whenever I went out to collect wood."

"Why does she nag at you?"

"Because she loves me and don't want anything to happen to me."

"HAH!"

"Shut up."

"You want me to teach you to carve an eagle or not?"

"I do."

"Good. I'll race you to the wood pile. Bye!"

"RUNNING BUCK THAT'S CHEATING!"

Teaspoon and Emma watched as Song Bird chased Buck around the stationhouse.

Ike, Buck and Song Bird had been sitting on the porch step of the main house when Emma and Teaspoon joined them. After a few moments, Ike went inside to refill his tea. Sitting on the swing, the older couple listened to the remaining two bickering. Buck was teaching his girlfriend to carve an eagle out of wood. When a splinter slipped into Song Bird's tender skin, their bickering took a turn to a more amusing and misleading conversation.

If Emma and Teaspoon hadn't been sitting behind them from the start, their conversation would have sounded arousing and scandalous. But the older couple was still amused at how a simple conversation could lead to the two of them running around the courtyard.

The rest of the riders came out of the house to see what was happening outside. It was Sunday and it was usual for all of them to have tea at the main house.

"Are they are it again Teaspoon?" Cody nudged the Stationmaster.

"Yup!"

"They did this the last time?" Lou asked.

"Yup!"

*Buck did it again, didn't he?* Ike signed.

"Yup!"

"What did he do this time?" Kid asked.

"He was just being himself." Teaspoon answered thoughtfully and chuckled.

"You think Song Bird need help catching her Running Buck?" Jimmy's grin grew wider when he saw the Kiowa girl screamed in frustration when Buck slid and roll on the dusty ground just as she was about to grab his shirt.

"Well Boys," Teaspoon stood and pulled his hat down. "I always say that Sunday is a day for some fun and games. What say you, we play a game of Catch the Running Buck?"

The riders let out a whoop and started racing toward the couple who was circling the water tower.

"Come on Emma." Teaspoon pulled her hand. "No need for you to just sit and watch. Let's go have some fun!"

**xox**

Later, as the riders, Song Bird, Emma and Teaspoon were resting in the bunkhouse still exhausted from their earlier run; Buck came in carrying a pot of stew and a tray of biscuits.

He was whistling as he laid out the plates and cutlery.

"Aren't you tired?" Cody raised his head from this pillow to glance at his friend who was placing a kiss on top of Song Bird's head as he led her to the table.

"Of course. But since we tire Emma…"

"We?" Cody croaked.

"Since I," Buck rolled his eyes, "tire Emma and Song Bird out, it is only fair that I fix dinner." He shrugged and pulled Cody's arm. "Come on. Let's eat." Buck then tapped Jimmy, Lou and Kid and pointed them to the table.

Next, Buck woke Ike up and pulled his sleepy best friend to the table. He pushed Ike down to sit before Buck seated himself between his brother and girlfriend.

"How do you do it Buck?" Teaspoon asked.

"Do what Teaspoon?" He questioned as he scooped some stew on to Song Bird's plate and then Ike's. He nudged Ike to stay awake. Song Bird patted Buck's thigh under the table and mouthed her thank you.

"Out running everyone."

Buck took a deep breath before answering. "I was taught to not give up and to put my heart in everything I do."

"Hmmm. This is delicious Buck." Emma complimented him.

"Thanks Emma." He replied quietly.

Under the table, Song Bird squeezed his thigh. He folded her small hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Seeing her worried look, he leaned closer to her and whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. It was painful. But I could feel that she was smiling proudly at me."

"She has every reason to be proud of you." She bumped her shoulder against his. "The stew is really yummy."

"I don't care if it is horrible as long as you don't leave me."

"I told you I won't." Her voice went a little louder. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." He answered in his normal voice.

"Didn't I chase you all over today to show how determined I am to not let you get away?" She poked his shoulder.

"Yes." He put his fork down.

"And didn't I manage to get you in the end?" She slapped his bicep as her voice got louder.

"You splash that bucket of water at me. That's cheating!" His voice matched hers and he tugged a lock of her hair.

"You cheated by giving yourself a head start!" She pinched his side.

"Why are you so…." He finger combed her hair to fall over her face.

"Don't you dare say I'm cranky!" She tossed her head back and pinched his side again.

"I wasn't gonna say that! Stop it!" A laugh escaped him as she managed to hit the right spot.

"You pulled my hair first!" She pinched his side again and involuntarily giggled when he ruffled her hair.

"You poked my shoulder!" He said between laughs as he tried to slap her hands away.

"You didn't trust me!" She managed to pinch his thigh as she evaded his hands.

"I do trust you! Song Bird stop pinching or I'll tie your hands and use that Eagle feather to …"

"Ahem!"

Buck and Song Bird immediately stopped their bickering and turned to look around the head of the table at Teaspoon. Since he had captured their attention, the fatherly figure didn't know exactly what to say or to do with the two. He couldn't very well send them to their rooms.

The couple then looked around the dinner table. There was a mixture of expressions on the faces of their friends, ranging from amused to surprise. Emma was shaking her head and trying very hard to hide her smile.

Finally they heard Teaspoon's fingers drummed the table top, which caught everyone's attention.

"What am I going to do with you two?" The older man sighed. "I'm against sending children to bed without their supper…"

*You sending them to bed will just be doing them a favor Teaspoon.* Ike's signed which brought chuckles around the table.

"You think I don't know that already?" Teaspoon rolled his eyes.

"You could always send them to your sweat lodge." Jimmy suggested with a cheeky grin and a wink at the couple.

"Hickok, I think we both know that these two need no sweat lodge to sweat out." The older man cleared his throat before adding, "They would probably burn my lodge down with their heat."

"Mr Spoon!" Emma cried as the rest of the room roared with laughter. Even Song Bird who was hiding her red face against Buck's shoulder joined in after seeing the humor of it.

"Anyways, aside from all the chasing and bringing the house down, I'm happy for the pair of you lovebirds," looking pointed at Buck and Song Bird.

"Thank you Teaspoon." Buck replied as Song Bird reached over and squeezed Teaspoon's fingers.

The older man patted her hand and whispered, "Don't ever let that Kiowa of yours run away from you. If he does, just give me the word and I'll be happy to use my bag of tricks on him. Buck is truly blessed to have you." He squeezed her fingers lightly. "I'm glad you are part of this family, my Dear."

With gratitude written on her face, love in her eyes and happiness stuck in her throat, she could just mouth a thank you.

"What are you two whispering about?" Buck leaned closer to be included in the quiet conversation.

"Nothing," Teaspoon replied with a wink to Song Bird. "Just telling your Sweetie here that under my watchful eyes, you two shouldn't be sneaking around in the barn for a little kissy playtime and forgetting your duties."

Upon hearing Teaspoon's words, Kid choked on his drink. Lou removed her glasses on the pretext of rubbing her face as she hid her guilty grin that resulted from Song Bird's accusing look.

Earlier that week, Buck and Song Bird had gone to the barn to get Buck's horse ready for his ride. They caught Kid and Lou busy kissing. When they heard Teaspoon coming in, the Kiowa couple pushed the oblivious secret lovers behind the stalls. To distract the father figure, Buck and Song Bird started kissing each other senseless.

Without batting an eyelash, Teaspoon had calmly told Buck that unless he expects his horse to saddle itself, he better get his lips unlock and saddle up fast. Or Buck will be riding bare back when the incoming rider tosses him the mochilla.

Exchanging looks over the table, the four friends knew that watching each other backs was what made them more that friends. Of course, doing the other person's chores helps to even the score.

**xox**

Later that evening, as Buck and Song Bird sat on the steps of Emma's porch watching the stars, he gently lifted her to sit across his lap.

"I've got a ride early tomorrow morning." He pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'll be away for two days."

"I know." She traced his lips. "I'll be up to send you off. I wish…."

"You wish…?" He captured her finger and placed a kiss on it.

"I wish you could stay with me tonight." She wrapped her arms around him and whispered against his neck. "Just to hold me."

"Me too." He sighed. "Will you miss me?"

"It is impossible not to." She breathed in his scent as she moved closer to him. "Ride safe, Heart."

He squeezed her to him and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I will." He promised.

They broke apart and stood up when Emma stepped out of the front door. She took in the sight of the young couple holding hands while reluctantly bidding each other goodnight.

"Buck, you have an early ride tomorrow?"

"Yes Emma." He kissed Song Bird's hand. "I better get back to the bunkhouse. Night."

He squeezed his girlfriend's hand one more time before releasing it and turned to leave.

"Buck, can I talk to you inside for a minute?" Emma asked.

"Sure Emma." Buck turned back.

"Good. Let's go in." Once inside, Emma asked the younger girl to get a set of fresh clothes for Buck. As soon as she, left Emma turned to Buck and quickly confided in him.

"Buck, I want you to know that she doesn't sleep easy when you are on your run. It gets worse when you are on the jobs that Teaspoon or Sam sends you to do. And tonight I know she won't sleep fearing that she'll miss your morning run." Emma closed her eyes for a minute as if trying to weigh a decision. "I trust that you are responsible enough to know that you need your rest for your long ride tomorrow."

When she opened her eyes, she stared straight at him before saying what was on her mind.

"Stay here with your Song Bird tonight."

"Emma…"

"I've left extra blankets on her bed. You can use that to make your bed if you want."

"Emma…."

"Buck, don't argue with me and give me cause to change my mind." Emma planted her hands on her hips and gave him a don't-argue-with-me look.

Buck let out a little laugh and nodded. "Thank you."

Emma nodded. "Make sure she sleeps. And you too. I don't want you falling off your horse from exhaustion."

"Emma, I can't find Running Buck's clothes." Song Bird came into the room with a frown on her face.

"Sorry Sweetie. I just remembered that I put them on your bed."

"Why would you put his clothes on my bed, Emma?"

"I figured Buck would need them to change into before he leaves tomorrow."

"I don't understand." The girl looked between Emma and Buck.

"Goodnight Sweetie." She patted the young girl's cheek. "Night Buck." Emma winked as she made her way up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Song Bird asked when Buck placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You are getting your wish." He told her as he led her up the stairs to her room.

"Running Buck?"

"Emma said I'm to stay here with you tonight." He turned and looked down at her who had stopped a step below him. "I get to hold you all night, Heart. Isn't that your wish?"

She shook her head.

"Actually, my wish was for you to take me high up in the mountains and help me make the first of our six babies under the twinkling stars. I was thinking of naming our first born, Night Wolf, if it's a boy or Moon Dancer if it's a girl."

She hid her smirk at Buck's surprised expression and continued nonchalantly, "But seeing that you have an early ride tomorrow, I guess I'll make do with my other wish."

She squeezed by his startled figure and tugged his hand. "Come on."

"Six?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can do it once you put your heart and mind to it." She patted his hand.

"SIX? ! ?"

Song Bird giggled as she pulled him into her room and closed the door.

**THE END**

**I definitely got carried away with this one. I hope it was a fun read. Drop me a line?**


End file.
